


put your (fucking) shirt back on

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is getting naked all the time and Michael is having serious problems about it.</p><p>(And looking for help on twitter is not a good idea)</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your (fucking) shirt back on

_“This is going to sound weird but just listen.” Michael started saying._

_He had called a band meeting early that day and now his band mates where in front of him in a very cozy sofa._

_“Michael, no.” Ashton was tired of Michael’s crazy ideas, they’re in the middle of the tour and he can’t even count how many bad plans Michael has made they execute._

_“Ash, please, it will be nothing bad.” He whined._

_“What it is then?” Calum loved Michael crazy plans, it always was fun and annoyed Ashton with was a bonus._

_“So... Like you all know tomorrow is my birthday and I was just thinking that... maybe.... you could....” Michael was blushing badly with was not something the rest of the band saw easily._

_“Come on, what it is?” Luke was losing his patience. He was so hungry._

_“Well I want all of you tofuckme.” The end of the phrase was said very low and fast._

_“What?” Calum confuse puppy face only made Michael blush more. The others boys faces didn’t look different._

_“Fuck me. All of you. On my birthday.” The words aren't easy out of his mouth but he been thinking about this for a long time and fuck it would be a awesome present._

_“You're joking.” Ashton affirmed with a disbelief face._

_“Nope. I really want that. And I mean, it would be suck a hardship for you all? Because I notice you looking at me. All the fucking time.” Now it was the boys who blushed._

 

What the fuck. What the fucking fuck.

Michael closed the page he was reading. He had found that link on twitter and fuck he was not going to read a erotica about his band mates fucking him. It sounds kinda hot, but no, he couldn't. And his dick definitely wasn't interested. So okay, Michael was looking for gay stories about he and the guys, more specifically about him and Calum, he just wanted to know if said stories would get him hot. Because the real Calum sure as hell was leaving him with boner issues. 

But looks like reading this wasn't the way to find out. Oh fuck why did Michael has do have a gay crisis now? Couldn't this wait until the end of tour? But no... Michael has to have a fucking boner every time Calum take his shirt off or worse his entire fucking clothes. They always were a naked-all-the-time type of band so this should have happened a long time ago.

Why Calum was to be so hot? Michael just wanted to end the tour and play the new Call Of Duty, and not to go on the internet and look for creep fanfiction.  
Fuck his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I will try to update every week :)


End file.
